


Some Strings

by marreena



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3428912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marreena/pseuds/marreena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine Daiki, in the end, is extremely and unbearably predictable and shameless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Strings

Aomine Daiki is without a doubt an unbelievable person. He’s an amazing player, Akashi concedes. After all, there was a reason why he was the ace of Teikou and now a formidable threat at Touou. Of course, he has his many faults such as his inability to function without Momoi Satsuki.

Also, he has no shame and a never-ending libido. 

Akashi blinks and turns to look at him again, “Excuse me?” 

Aomine rolls over in his cot and looks directly at Akashi, “I said, let me suck you off.” 

Akashi blinks and closes his book. He had heard Aomine right the first time. The other had thrown his blankets aside—well, Akashi had  _originally_  thought—because the summer was excruciatingly hot and humid. However, now, finding out Aomine’s true intentions, it looks more like an attempt at seduction, and a very poor one at that. 

Sure, there is a temptation, but there is also the fact that it is Aomine who is suggesting, which that in itself is a bit of a turn off. Although, his chest is very nicely built and, because of the heat, shining with sweat. 

“Why?” he asks and slightly scouts away because Aomine was definitely farther away before. 

He hums, “You’re hot and I’m bored.” He is definitely scouting closer. 

Unfortunately, Akashi has ran out of room and Aomine is able to lean his head against his thigh. “Aomine,” he warns, pushing his head off. 

Aomine uses the small momentum to flip himself onto his stomach and it is not at all a better sight for him to stare at. Maybe the heat is getting to him because the strong, broad back dipping into his shorts that have pulled down from his constant movement is becoming a nice sight. 

He slowly pulls up the fabric of Akashi’s shorts to kiss the skin there, “Call me Daiki. Like before,” he murmurs against him. 

Akashi gasps when he bites down once, not hard enough to leave a mark but just enough, and soothes it with kisses. “You were the only one who liked that,” Akashi responds and threads his fingers through the short tufts of blue. 

Aomine laughs, “It was hot.” 

In a blink of an eye, Aomine maneuvers him so that his legs are spread and he’s laying in between them, kissing the inside of his thighs, sucking and leaving marks. He stops and looks up at Akashi to see his face thoroughly flushed as he’s trying real hard not to grab onto Aomine and force his face into his crotch. 

He lazily smiles and rubs his nose against the outline of his dick through his thin shorts, “Come on. No strings attached blow job? It sounds pretty good to me.” Each word is punctuated by a hot breath on his dick making it harden. 

Akashi sighs, of course that sounds like a good deal to Aomine— _any_  type of sex would sound like a good deal to him. Before he can even properly consider the pros and cons of doing something like this with Aomine Daiki, he says, “Okay.” 

Aomine flares with the consent and immediately moves; an arm wraps around his waist and lifts him up while the other pushes a pillow underneath him. He’s surprised at Aomine’s ability to maneuver even though he’s laying down on the ground, but in the end really isn’t. From his position, he’s able to see how much muscle Aomine has really put on since middle school and it’s astounding to say the least. 

It takes Aomine another second to pull his shorts down just enough to reveal him. Aomine’s grin is honestly a bit annoying as he stares at his dick. He doesn’t want to know what’s going through his head, but in the end, Akashi is pretty sure he can guess because, as always, Aomine is incredibly predictable. 

Soft kisses are placed carefully at the base of his length before he sucks there, and Akashi grits his teeth to stop the moan from coming out. Aomine’s hand on his back is keeping him from leaning back and lying down. It’s keeping him in place as he watches Aomine’s head bob up and down as he licks and suckles at his dick in the most unbearable, teasing ways. Finally, he finds a spot right underneath the head that makes him moan out, and he can practically feel the smirk against him. 

Aomine laughs and lazily rolls his tongue over the head. “I wonder what your team would do if they came in and saw their cute captain getting head,” he laughs and then takes the tip into his mouth and sucks. 

Akashi groans loud and curls forward, one hand finding solace in gripping Aomine’s hair and the other fisted in his shorts. “Daiki,” he moans and glances towards the door. The door is, in fact, unlocked and Akashi swears. He doesn’t want that happening, and he wishes he could get up and go lock it, but there’s no way that Aomine would let him up now. 

Aomine starts bobbing his head up and down, running his tongue along underneath and Akashi has to grit his teeth again to stop himself from making noises. His heart is already pounding, and unfortunately due to his pale skin, he is definitely a bright red. However, he wants more. He wants to see his dick slipping through his lips. 

He pushes against the arm that’s cradling him. It’s not easy, as Aomine is without a doubt stronger than him in many ways, but he’s able to push down to give himself more of a view. Aomine looks up at him with a half-lidded gaze and takes even more of him into his mouth. “Daiki,” he grits out when he hollows his cheeks around him. 

Akashi isn’t going to be able to hold on much longer; he’s never really been this intimate with anyone ever, never had a need to. Now, he can understand why so many people are like Aomine and crave the ‘no strings attached sex.’

Feeling his hand wrap around him is all needs, and he comes undone with Aomine languidly stroking him. He’s practically shaking and his voice almost breaks as he calls out his name again in a drawn out moan. It feels too good for him to even try to hold back as he rolls his hips against Aomine’s hold. 

His heart is still pounding even when he comes to and opens his eyes. Aomine is practically holding him on his lap now, waiting. Akashi narrows his eyes at him, “You’re dirty get off of me.” He presses hard on Aomine’s chest, but he doesn’t budge. 

Aomine laughs and moves closer as Akashi leans back. Apparently, Akashi had finished on his face.

“You’re the one who did it, so take responsibility and clean me up, Akashi.” 

Akashi narrows his eyes at him but doesn’t budge from his lap when he pulls his shirt off and shoves it against Aomine’s face. When he pulls away, his scowl is revealed  and Akashi smiles. 

“You should have asked me to take responsibility of something  _else_ , Daiki.”


End file.
